A Troubled Multiverse
by KatastrophicVII
Summary: It's the great sea, you've ventured it once- defeated bosses, founds its treasures- and now? You're back to do it again, but... uh, well this play through... is very, very different. Some one from the outside has broken the game, in this chaotic speed run, what's our cast to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Phase 1: _Rebirth_**

* * *

 **"So, close…"**

The room seemed warm, very warmly decorated compared to the rest of the complex, but still the salty wind still made everything a bit colder.

"Yet, so far."

Ganondorf had been standing for what felt like hours watching a black swath of magic forming a portal, frothing and bubbling on his rug. After all, it took three hundred years this cycle for the under-versal cosmos to a line, this time, was his only chance since the world changed.  
"Maybe you just don't want to come back, I know how you don't like endings…" He scratched his beard, surprising himself with how numb he felt compared to the last time he managed this.  
"Maybe I'm just selfish… You always told me it's better to let sleeping dogs lie…"  
He leaned over the portal with a grimace, "In this situation, I just can't see how."

Storm clouds churned the seas as rain pelted down, something unnatural was clearly overwhelming the balances and every island didn't sleep easy that night.  
Ganon felt something beyond the darkness clasp on to his hand, it felt large and cover in rough scales, clawing desperately at him. He tried to shake it away without bringing it onto the surface, but he began to feel weak as he panicked.  
The large entity almost dragged him into the hell that was beyond the portal, but suddenly it felt like the Thing was wrenched away from him. Ganondorf began to question himself, if he was just wasting his time, if everything was just hopeless.  
But then something touched his hand delicately, its graceful fingers tracing the side of his thumb, the small soft hand gently taking hold of his fingers. He felt like it could possibly be the right one, but he was hesitant. Something was off.  
Of course as the thought crossed his mind, the gentle entity seemed to have been flung away and another heartilly clasped his hand in it's stead, although it still felt like it was struggling with something else.0  
Without out even thinking about the possibility of dragging up his death from a portal to purgatory, he pulled, soon falling on his back a good distance from the abyss that was now fountaining with a symphony of dark fog and pained moans.

Ganondorf pulled himself together, sitting up, checking his hand was still intact. He found himself panting, realising what little power he still possessed was sucked from him. He looked over at the fog, finding the foam now formed a pale body, it twitched and shivered in its exposure to the new world. Ganon stood, waiting to see if the creature was who he'd hoped, or was a complete mistake.  
The creature, was now beginning to not seem like a feral cave dwelling, instead the sickly white skin seemed to grow thicker over its bones, as it violently stretched, popping them back into a comfortable state. It stood, half lumbered as it scratched at It's head, Ganondorf couldn't see its front yet, but the creatures back looked lean and graceful like that of a woman, well toned muscles contorted and flexed as It stretched its shoulder blades. Soon after scratching violently, under the scalp, dark auburn hair came in tughs as It scrapped blood and skin away. It called out in sobs of what seemed like pained laughter, scratching the flesh away, from what Ganon gathered, Its face was also covered in a layer of binding skin.

After what seemed like forever of painful laughter, flesh shedding and sickening contortions - Though outside of Ganon's reality it was actually about fifteen minutes-She fell to the ground, shivering, cradling her new exposed body in a state of teary eyed shock.  
"It- it's so… It's so cold…" The young woman said, finding her rough voice, "It's all… So cold…"

Ganondorf cautiously took off his robe and crept over to her, finding her eyes were still shut tight, before gently covering her up.  
"...Ren..?" He asked unsure if she was still there. Hoping it wasn't just some creature that took on the form of what he really wanted to see.  
Her eyes shot open, their intense grey seemed to pierce the warmth of the room, for a moment everything seemed like ice. She looked at the robe, before her gaze meandered up to Ganondorf.

"Why?" She asked with a certain sting to her tone. The woman rolled over into a huddle before mustering the strength to stand.  
"WHY!?" She roared, covering herself with the extremely large robe and stumbling as her legs gave out from her weight at random. Ganondorf didn't understand the reason for her rage enough to respond before she whipped around to face him.  
"Why? Again? WHY!? Tell me!" Her voice cracked as she stumbled to him, Ganon slowly stepped back as her anger and sadness began to claw at him.

"Renita, stay back. Ren, just stay where you are, you're far too unstable to be-"  
"WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN!? Don't you realise what this does to me? Don't you realise how I hate, three- it's always three times, Gods be damned this is the last time!" She cried out snarling, before refusing to fall and flinging her failing body on him.

Ganon caught her, her cold body racked with sobs.  
"I… I don't understand…" He muttered, touching her hot soaking hair, realising it was because of the flesh and blood.  
"...Don't you know how much I hate to watch you die…?" She cried into him, as the sinking realisation began to dawn on him.  
"Don't you know, three strikes, and you're out..? It's always in threes… Ganon it's the third time you've had me back… if you're going to do something to get yourself killed, you aren't coming back, don't you understand? There isn't any prison of the God's to bust out of, there isn't any jail time in desolate realms, this is the last line. Ganon, I hate endings… Don't you get it…" She fell into a whisper, soon her violent sobs stopped completely, leaving Ganondorf to listen to the pounding rain outside. Overwhelming sadness seemed to pull at him even more, surprising him despite how well he thought he had buried it.

"Your body is too weak this time, you need to take it slow…" He whispered, reassured that this was definitely the soul he had intended to get, everything about her hadn't changed since the last time, every single action settled perfectly with him.  
"I didn't think it was possible for your voice to get even richer…" She grumbled and snickered with a cheerful grin before pulling away and getting her ballance. Ganondorf timidly watched as Ren fondly retreated into the depths of his robe, the collar of it reaching above her head.

She extended her arms, finding her hands in the swaths of cloth and sleeves, the set of nimble fingers outstretched in his direction.  
"There's still a film over my eyes, I can barely see… Care to come down here?" She asked, rolling her fingers in a welcoming gesture. Ganon hesitated, but gradually kneeled before her, "Only because you asked nicely, don't think I'd just kneel before anyone." He scoffed with a smile, intrigued by her sudden incredulous chuckle and smirk.  
"Funny, I remember you kneeling before quite a few, or it that just to get what you want?" Ren smiled, feeling the thick of his neck before finding a very scruffy jawline, noticing how the white of his smile grew wider even though she thought she was being rude. She continued up around his cheekbones and nose.  
"I never knew your nose could manage to get larger too, God's be damned, I remember your mothers managing four hundred, what are you, like five hundred? At least your eyes haven't gotten larger, you Gerudo's sure do age funny." She snickered, blinking a few times as her new eyes adapted, finally able to see her old lover's compextion and fully grown beard.  
"Five hundred and fifty-six I think, making you five hundred and forty-nine I believe. Of course you're keeping far better than me…" He grumbled fondly, thinking of parting the robe and stealing her away again, but this time he doubted she would be eager.

He could see how troubled she was.  
"...Ganon, call me auspicious, but I'm serious with the whole three thing… three hits, three times, three stones, three gods, three powers, this is the third time you've had me and when I was gone, I've seen things; things you couldn't comprehend." Ren tried to smile at the comfort from his hug, but all she could manage was a quick smirk and a frown.  
"This is all so much, everything is so different…" She whispered, looking around the room and up at him. As they parted Ganondorf stood and crossed his arms, walking behind as she stalked around to see the outside world. She peeked out of the door to the creaking balcony, the rain suddenly fell silent. He watched her amused by her hair wildly whipping around from the wind, noticing her eyes widen.  
"I… Uh, Ganon?" She squeaked, "Where- where's land? Uh, Hyrule? There's just water, what, I hate water, geez, this can't be happening, three, and water, by the smell you can't drink it… Why are we in the middle of an ocean!?"

"It's a long story, Renita, just calm, let things sink in-"

"Don't talk about sinking to me, hell, it seems like the whole land sunk!"

"More or less…" He mumbled, smiling to reassure her as she spun around in disbelief, "I have a lot to tell you. Three hundred years worth, I might miss a couple of things though…"  
"How… Did, THIS, happen?" She began to scratch at her head again and rubbing her eye furiously in a panic stricken habit, "No, just, go on and tell me everything, I've had a long time to let some things get at me, just, excuse me… I'm not myself… Actually I am, that was a lie sorry I-I- I… I've had a lot of decisions eat at me." Ren stuttered, she stopped scratching revealing a newly bloodshot eye and began biting her knuckle. Ganondorf began to worry for her mental state. Compared to how she use to be, she only seemed unstable and weak, almost beaten.  
"Am I… I've lost, my sanity- I just want to hide…" She whimpered, despite all the familiarities, dread began to well up in the back of his mind. Ganon realised that she _was_ beaten down, she only seemed like a ghost compared to who she use to be. He had felt and seen all these things before, but they were buried deep in her mind, now she was broken, they had broken free.

"Ren, but first, I don't want to overwhelm you but, what exactly happened, you know, over There?" He stepped back as she suddenly looked at him with a mad grin, instilling his dread further.  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret! Hah! I'm sorry, that's a lie, yet true, you're suppose to laugh." Her voice suddenly ended the sentence with a deadly tone, making Ganon evaluate just how nice the word "laugh" really was.

"No, in reality, if you knew, it would break all time space, and _everything_ Ganny you naughty boy, you've been so bad how could we possibly trust you with all future outcomes to all relevant timelines, isn't it funny? Funny… Joke, a lie that is not yet _is_ true for humorous reasons, makes people _laugh_ , a sound I _love_ … _love_ a deep connection to an item or someone, something I don't feel often because it's cold, yet, a man from the desert knows how to warm it up, making my burden lighter, isn't it odd? Heart, yes, that's it, I remember now." Her expression became more peaceful again, but all that was just thrown at him still slipped away, "Wait, " _We_ "?" He asked in confusion, "All of _time and space? Relevant timelines?"_

"I shouldn't have said that. Should NOT have said that, but _Rowling_ references aside, all I can say is that, _I'm personally going to kill every little blond or otherwise boy and or possible gender neutral in green._ And I'm assuming you're going to collect every innocent girl until you find the smart parts of the triforce, yes? Well I can't stop you. Not you at least…"  
All of this was completely foreign to Ganondorf but she was definitely becoming her old self again, she was just more fragile, the only catch was he couldn't tell if it were in a dangerous way.

"...What?" He managed to ask, only to be answered with a sigh and a reassuring, "Don't worry bout it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Phase 2: Midnight Runner**_

* * *

 _ **'So that's** basically what all lead up to this. Years later this crazy partnered ghost pirate woman of Ganondorf's, has me caged between her claws in this massive magic beast form encasing her and we're racing straight to that tall tower that popped up last week... The only reason she even wanted to tell me that story was just to laugh at her own joke even though I didn't get it, why put that much significance on "rolling"? Actually no, I'd say what all lead up to this was that darn kids sister getting stolen.'_

"Actually I'd say it was when I first ran into you chumps, so many warning flags going up, but of course I ignored them."

Tetra looked up in surprise at the eerie silhouette of the woman at the core of the beast's body, the large stone in it's chest almost winked knowingly at her in a very unsettling way. The shadowy serpentine weaved it's way in the skies lazily now that it's target was in sight.

"W-what do you mean? Warning flags?" Tetra asked, realizing the head of the beast actually spoke now, sounding very sickly and dog like.

"I've basically broken the timeline, _knowingly_ , on too many occasions, it's too late to do anything else but turn it into a speed-run for that punk…" It growled, picking up on the girl's confusion. Tetra looked up, seeing the body inside the shadowy translucent beast shift and look her way, the sight made her overwhelmed with fear and discomfort as the body glided down to her.  
The woman floated down, hanging upside down she popped her head through the shadows hide, revealing a kind, wide smile.

"To be plain and simple, Princess, I've destroyed the world!" She laughed, seeing the wide eyed girls panic.

"WHAT!?" Tetra shrieked, infuriated by the women's genuinely humored laughter at her pride's demise.

"Man, some incarnations never change, but don't worry little flower, dear fraulein, you won't wilt soon."

And with that she disappeared into the beast again as they suddenly landed on the tower, crawling to he top like a centipede. Tetra was left confused, expecting her captor to drag her inside and hide her away in the depths of the mysterious palace, but instead the woman crossed her legs and rester her chin on her fist in deep thought, Tetra noticed the shining golden ring glowing in the night on the ocean surface, wondering if it had anything to do with the woman.

Tetra cried out as she was suddenly lurched, the violent movement winding the girl as they flew away, heading south was all she could tell.

"Have you ever crossed the ocean and halfway back in one night?" The beast growled with a hissing laugh.

"I didn't think it was possible, no…"

"Consider yourself privileged then, Princess."

"My name, is Tetra! Not Princess! Get it right!"

"Oh, I'm right alright. Banking starboard at the moment actually, wait, never eat… we're heading south, right?" they spun around, the serpentine with wings, it's six eyes scanning the horizon incredulously.

"Never eat, salty… Right, right, yes, this way." She growled, spinning backwards in her desired direction, making Tetra dizzyingly nauseous.

"Just- erk- where are you taking me!?"

"On an adventure! There and back again, a tale by-... I really need to stop that…"

* * *

 _ **Months prior...**_

The air was calm, the winds had been graciously at their backs since they had the incident on Outset Island. Tetra felt proud that she managed to get the kid in the barrel without him noticing, the wimp was squirming around frantically.

"Three! Two! One-?"

"Oi! You kids! Yes, I see you."

Tetra looked around confused, the voice rang out, it was clearly a woman's, but more gruff, and had an odd flamboyance to it. It seemed so close.

"Yes, you, tan little lady with the minish cap for hair. What are you doing sending this kid to his death?"  
They looked over to the catapult, finding a tall slender shadowy figure leaning on the barrel, wearing a bird's skull for a mask.  
"Well, I suppose we all like a good funeral, but before you children visit the main attraction, photos aren't aloud, some folk are camera shy you see…" She held up a camera, the boy in the barrel trying furiously to get it back, the shadowy figure looked him up and down.  
"I know blue and orange are fine contrast but orange pants? What's your name? ...Pootis!?"  
It burst with mad laugher as it bent over clutching it's sides,  
"Ya- ya want a sandwich with that!? HAH, how is Sasha!? Howdy partner, damn spy done messed with my sentry." It spat and suddenly launched Pootis at the fortress.  
"Aw, I'm sorry, was I a little, over the top?" It snickered to itself into Its mask, smiling as it heard a quiet chuckle from Gonzo.

Tetra frowned, watching the boy fly over the walls and crash right into the fortress.

"I don't think he would need that stone of yours anyway. He's in my capable hands."

Tetra was left dumb founded as her talking stone was tossed back at her. As the figure left it bowed, apologizing if introductions "went a little _overboard"_ before waltzing off the deck and disappearing.

* * *

Pootis simply made his way into the center of the court yard to get locked in jail without worry. Making his way on the table, leaping onto the book shelf and moving the pot that someone had clearly put for a lazy cover up, crawling his way around to get to the top areas.

He made his way, knowing there would be a compass or map stored somewhere near by, but really all he could think about was wear his camera had been since that person, creature, _thing_ had taken it.

Sure enough on the first level there was the same figure, lighting the lanterns and muttering how they needed to discuss getting rid of them. The odd figure was hovering in the air by a pair of shadowy, translucent wings that looked to be made of liquid or a concentrated smoke sprouting from their back leaving their hands free. Pootis crouched behind a barrel hoping not to be noticed, curiously watching as the figure's wings disappeared and just like the Rito, they produced a feathery pair from their arms, clearly preferring it. They glided around lazily before gracefully landing and striding through the next door. Leaving Pootis with the distinct feeling they knew where he was.

The next three rooms and after taking out two search lights Pootis was solid snaking around the place in barrels.

"Those are pretty conveniently hollowed out and empty huh?"

"Yeah they-..." He threw off his barrel to look up at the bird skull mask in shock, he had been sitting perfectly still for what felt like half an hour to him but now the moblin had disappeared and the only one around was this stranger. They cocked their head to the side as if waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
"You've been following me haven't you?" He asked, finally getting a good look at his opponent. They had long dark robes, what looked to be a turtle neck sweater in a slightly lighter blue grey, and trailing sleeves that just hid any distinguished figure when they folded their arms. The skull just made them feel like an omen of some kind.  
"I've been trying to ignore you actually, been trying to do a social practice, you know, what stranger can live the longest in my company, I use to be quite social and friendly. Sometimes…"

They seemed deep in thought, but even though Pootis could tell they weren't staring him down, it felt like it. He thought about just walking past, they didn't seem like they would move, but he found he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
"Y-you have something of mine…"

"Apparently your attention."

"My pictograph actually."

"Right, that too, man tough crowd…" They smiled a pleasant grin as they reached in the depths of the robes pulling out the pictograph to hold it above his head, making him jump before finally handing it to him.  
"You must be a pretty aspiring photographer to go this far into the world for photos, why are you really here?" They bent over ominously, but Pootis looked them in the eye, in the least, the shadowy eye socket he was sure they saw out of.

"My sister was taken here. I'm here for her."

"Oh, that adorable one? She's got a cute dress, maroon, right?" They asked, he nodded, thinking they sounded female, but in honestly didn't want to assume, it was a voice that could go either way.  
"I'm fond of maroon…" They chuckled and simply turned away and strode off, Pootis became suddenly concerned for his sister's wellbeing this time.

After taking out the last of the search lights, Pootis made his way of the tower, finding his sword again, he went to the holding cell, stopping before the masked figure who was chatting with his seemingly too happy sister, surrounded by seagulls.

"In honesty, with all these gull's chatter you'd think they'd give it a _nest_ already." The figure snickered as the girl couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, that one was pretty bad." Aryll chirped, making the figure scratch their head.  
"Oh come on, cut me some slack, I was just winging it." The mask flashed a smile, playfully swinging they're arm in reference, the small girl's tired laughter stopped when she saw her brother.

Pootis brandished the sword, but his opponent just chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but since she's gotten in so soon, we aren't certain she isn't the one we need yet. Don't worry she'll be fine, with in today or tomorrow, she should be fine to go back with you other wise."  
But Pootis didn't back down. The masked person finally let down their hood, Pootis found a dark haired young woman with a bored smirk looking coldly at him with intense grey eyes. Cleaning a spot on her mask she shrugged seeming very reserved.  
"I'm going to give you another chance kid. Just stay the night or something. I'm sure the cell rooms are suitable, I might even give you a pillow."  
Pootis noticed she was threatening him, but still he took another step towards her. He glanced at Aryll who was worried now, realizing the woman's expression only darkened.  
"Fine then. I'm going to bed. Seafaring rats tire me…" She snapped her fingers, walking away as the same giant bird from before came thundering down, scooping him up.

* * *

 _ **Present Day...**_

Tetra opened her eyes after briefly blacking out to find herself speeding towards a familiar island, Outset island. She became even more confused, what did this have anything to do with her or her captor?  
The girl was tossed down on the sand, the beast had disappeared just as fast as she had conjured it.

"Now you just be a good Princess, and stay right, here. No funny business." The woman hissed, suddenly bearing a more sinister toothed grin.

"Just what are you doing!?" Tetra called after her, wanting to run away, but knowing what this lady could do where did she have to go? Everyone on this island is defenseless, she could probably turn this place to ruin just like Greatfish Isle, maybe not as extreme but still.

"I dunno, a change of clothes from granny…" The woman called out, Tetra got up but found an increasing amount of force gluing her to the spot, it was no use. She watched her captor stride up the beach and make a right for the old lady's house. Not long after coming back with a set of green clothes.

"I need to trick that old fool. At the same time this plan, not very well thought out…" She stripped down to her undergarments, not seeming to care about Tetra, the girl couldn't help but look. Her toned body had various tattoos that scrawled along her like fresh ink. She put on the tunic, which was very small, everything on her only seemed to make her look massive and intimidating.

"Ya know, I wish I had this kind of bod back when the Gerudo were around, I wouldn't have gotten as much shit as I did." She mumbled, only just now seeming like she remembered Tetra was there.

"Back… the Gerudo…?" Tetra stood and with relief found she could easily move again.

"Yes, Ganondorf's people, who knows where they've all gone now. Bunch of women, peak condition of fitness, Ganon was no exception, but I was always stronger than I looked though…"

The woman looked at the clear confusion written across Tetra's face with contempt, before sighing with exhaustion and scooping the girl in one swift bound to return to the skies.  
"So, do you think, because that boat's around the fortress, he wouldn't notice that the kid could have gone straight to Hyrule without him to stow you away? Possibly. But He know's Pootis… I can't say that seriously anymore. He knows Link isn't in the hero's garb. As well as, I'm not blonde, or blue eyed… Or five foot two… or scrawny…"

"Okay! Okay! I get it, you look nothing like Pootis, what are you even talking about? Hyrule? You really are insane."

"What is worse, is that I was the cause of his death to begin with… this could just be a waste of my time… even if I have to force my way in, he can't deny you that part of the triforce, you will inevitably be awakened."

Her captor continued to growl despite Tetra's protest, realizing she was ignoring the pirate all together and just talking to herself.  
"If Ganon ever saw me in such a stupid get up, he'd personally make sure to get photos. Photos for days of this shit…"

"I'm sorry-"

"No you're not."

Tetra pounded her fits on a talon in frustration, making the beast snicker.  
" _I'm, sorry_ , but what's your name anyway?" She asked, receiving a long pause from the woman, "What, you aren't going to tell me?" Tetra inquired almost annoyed.

"I'd rather not get too close to clients. Professional boundaries you know."

"... How is yelling, grab the bitch, they got the pig, whilst jumping out a window, professional..?"

"Hey, hey, don't you dare dis my flavor savor, it's all cause and effect. Okay? I'm not as sound and whole minded as I was, so _excuuuse_ me, _Princess-_ for having parts of memory and soul split across times and dimensions, it's not as fun as it sounds, in fact a lot of random things end up coming out, I can't even explain them, alright? Look, look, just call me Shadowkin, it wouldn't be the first time. Alright?"

The woman seemed gradually more angered, Tetra simply nodded in agreement to be safe. Not long after doing so she was forced to call out as she was hurtled straight into the sea with intention of stopping.


	3. Chapter 3

_Intermission_

* * *

"What? What do you mean- The pearls are gone!?" He shouted, rubbing his temples, clearly annoyed as one of his phantoms reported the absence from Dragon Roost Island and Forest Heaven.

"Ya know, that means we actually better act fast hun…"

Ganondorf looked over to the woman who'd been doing hand stand push ups in the corner.  
She soon sprung to her feet, a sly smile almost challenging Ganondorf's grimace.

"So, I take it you know something I don't?" He inquired, striding towards her. Ren shrugged, "I think it's about time you pay that old whale of a joke a little visit. Let off some of that steam." She smiled, playfully punching his chest.

"...If I still looked four hundred years younger, you wouldn't hesitate to help me with that."

She shook a taunting finger at him before proudly producing a map, promptly pointing to a section. A mad smile curled across his previously sombre face, this time they knew there was no holding back, it was do all or nothing, and nothing was not an option.

* * *

 ** _Sometime later_...**

 **"** So… You destroyed the whole island… and yet a three ton whale manages to escape you completely!? God damnit Ganondorf Dragmire _You had one job!_ "

"It hasn't been the best of times, alright!? Give me a break!"

"Apparently you've had a break for the last three hundred years!"

"Don't, you, dare. Ren, no."

"Oh nah, man, let me just say! Granted, I told you to let things go, like me, _because maybe, I should have stayed dead._ But of all things you manage to let go!?"  
Ren flung her arms in his general direction, gesturing to all of his physique, to get a seething glare in return.

"So anyway, together for over five hundred years, granted we went a strange due to physical technicalities, like bodies not exactly existing, fantastic relationship."

"So that's how Jabun got on Outset?" Tetra asked as they climbed up the stairs to the eerily still castle. Her captor had adjusted her hair in the same fashion as Pootis, as she scratched manically, it began to lighten into a more welcoming blonde.

"What's that suppose to mean." She growled, Tetra looked up surprised.

""I'm sorry, what was that-"

"Welcoming, why would you use that word? Ya got a problem ya Hylian!?"

She blinked a few times before opening the door, blankly staring at the small girl before her, who casually sniffed at a stuffy nose in her worry.

"I- I'm sorry, I don't know what happened…"

"Well, it's okay, I'm use to your insanity by now, but if you want to look like Picto Boy you need to be smaller…"

"Picto Boy!?" Shadowkin had a wide smile on her face in amusement, Tetra returned with a wink. The now imposter Hero opened the door, letting Tetra inside.

"And yes, that _is_ how Jabun got where he is now."

 _Back at the fortress…_

"This is horrible!"

"Now, Pootis, I hardly think you have an excuse for-"

"Pootis was a joke! It's Link! Enough, fatty!" The boy had gone red faced as he finally found his voice, the Great Valoo had left the fortress after a stern roar from that mad woman and Ganondorf had quickly done away with the young bird-men's attempted rescue. Now all that was left was an overwhelmed Demon King and a Hero currently having a mental breakdown.  
Ganondorf looked over at the boy in dismay, suddenly his plans had all collapsed and it was as if his subconscious made him feel sick. He blinked, thinking that parts of the boy has vanished briefly, or went out of focus sporadically.

"Look, Ganon, is it? I don't know who in the world is that freak of yours, but this, is, _bad. This isn't suppose to happen._ " The proclaimed Link panted after gathering himself, Ganondorf sneered crossing his arms as he tried to figure a plan quickly, but still his mind was annoyingly hazy.

"Well, that so called freak has just run off with your friend and my possible triforce, I think considering I've lost a piece of the power yet again, I have seething rights. Unlike you."

"Hey! I just killed a colossal bird just to be told my non-luminous sword is a butter knife to you!"

Ganondorf paused, as if stuck by a painful realization.

"Y-you killed Hemy…"

The two were silent for a moment.

Slowly the boy sighed and produced his pictograph, handing it to Ganondorf.

"Not without save and quitting…" Link spoke but it seemed as if Ganon soon forgot the words just as he had heard them. Looking at the small device he found two colored photos of his former pet.

* * *

Ganon blinked, a moment of deja vu washed over him as the Boy yet again produced the device and approached him, also handing him an impressively accurate clay model of the great bird.  
The tyrant felt a pain of sadness yet again, before vanishing without another word.

Leaving a determined boy to collect his Pictograph and make his way back.

* * *

 ** _Authors note:_**

 _Hey there! Sorry I've been very inactive for a very long time, but soon I plan on finishing up around here, cleaning if you will. Hence the whole "Intermission" title. I plan on updating every week after this starting from now, with a short gap with the end of this month. If you'd have an critiques, please let me know, my style is ever changing, and you could help me find it :)_


End file.
